This invention is in the field of devices utilized in the application of cosmetics to a person's face. Exceptional skill obtained through years of practice and training is required to correctly apply cosmetics to a person's face. Professional beauticians are able to correctly locate and apply cosmetics on a person's face as well as achieve the desired color and shading to create the desired illusion. Non-professionals may encounter difficulty in achieving the same result, particularly when the cosmetics are to be applied to the face of the same person applying the cosmetics.
I have therefore designed a cosmetic template initially created by the beautician thereby providing a cosmetic guideline to be followed to achieve the desired shading and location. The template may be readily used at home on multiple occasions without further need to consult with the beautician.
Various stencils have been previously provided for the application of cosmetics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,369, issued to Badovinac, discloses a stencil for the application of lipstick, whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,805, issued to Hamada, discloses a guide to create a variety of different eyebrow shapes. Another eyebrow guide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,626, issued to Teillaud. Facial masks are also known such as a theatrical face mask disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,701, issued to Johnson, et al., as well as a beauty mask disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,446, issued to Mann. The latter mask is worn over an extended period of time for the eradication of wrinkles and for reshaping of facial muscles.
It has not heretofore been known to provide a facial mask initially created by a professional applicator of cosmetics and then utilized at home without further consultation.
Further, the present invention may be used in the medical field wherein it is necessary to orient x-ray machines in the same position relative to a patient's face and/or mark a patient's face to facilitate the repetitive application of surgical techniques. It is the current practice in the medical surgery field to fixedly fasten the patient to a supporting surface by bolts or other means in order to insure that the patient is in the same position and orientation as in a prior medical visit. Such procedure is inaccurate, uncomfortable and time consuming. Disclosed herein is a template and method which in certain instances will completely alleviate the necessity for such a fastening procedure.